1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for subcutaneous administration of an injectable product, the apparatus comprising an injection needle and a needle protection sleeve surrounding the injection needle. For pricking with the injection needle, the needle protection sleeve is shifted so that the injection needle protrudes from the needle protection sleeve.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection apparatuses including needle protection sleeves are known, for example, from DE 198 22 031. Such a needle protection sleeve totally conceals the injection needle or at least to conceal it to such an extent that a user of the apparatus, for instance in administering the product himself, no longer has the possibility of checking whether the injection needle after piercing has also actually attained the desired piercing depth in the tissue under the skin.